The adoption of various federal, state and related statutes, rules and regulations for automobiles has made the manufacture of convertibles very difficult and expensive. In order to circumvent these problems, the automobile manufacturers have introduced in place thereof what is called the "T-top". This "T-top" is a roof assembly having two openings in the front seat portion of the car. One opening is above and to the side of the driver and the other is above and to the side of the passenger in the front seat. Alternatively, the panels can be located only above the driver and passenger and need not extend to form a curved window portion positioned partially vertically with respect to the roof portion. In any event, these customarily glass or transparent plastic panels permit the driver and passenger to view the sky above when they are in place. When removed, they give the open air sensation of a conventional "rag top" convertible but are usually safer than such convertible in the event of a roll-over due to the fact that the additional steel or other roof reinforcement in the roof located between and around the "T-top" transparent panels permit the car to be substantially self-supporting when turned over on its roof. As mentioned, these glass or plastic panels are made to be easily removed from the openings in the roof so that they can be stored, for example, in the trunk of the vehicle thereby enableing the passengers to experience the open air sensation of the "rag top" convertibles.
These "T-top" type panels are usually provided with a metal channel about their outer periphery and a customary plastic housing which conceals the roof locking studs. These studs may be of the bayonet-type which, upon locking of the "T-top" panels in place, mate with openings in the vehicle roof to accomodate the positioning and locking of the "T-top" panels in the car roof structure. In accordance with prior art and conventional practice, "T-top" conventional latch mechanisms operate lateral bayonet lugs, clips, etc., which interlock with female lateral keepers in the automobile roof portion to hold the "T-top" panels in place. These latch mechanisms include a stud which protrudes through the housing to engage a handle.
Due to the fact that these "T-top" panels are intended and designed to be readily removable, great problems have been experienced by owners of such vehicles in theft of these panels. These "T-top" type transparent and removable panels are extremely expensive and there has been a need in the art to provide a reliable yet inexpensive locking mechanism which locks the "T-top" to the latch stud, particularly one which is readily adapted to retrofit into existing roof locking mechanisms.
One of the prior art patents seeking to deal with this problem in the McAdams, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,045, which relates to an anti-theft mechanism for removable automobile roof panels. The McAdams, Sr., device includes a locking mechanism which engages a fixed post and a keeper bar to prevent removal of the keeper bar from the fixed part. The locking mechanism of McAdams, Sr., includes a nut which is threadably engaged with the fixed post and the keeper bar and a lockable housing which swivels on the fixed post and encloses the nut so that it cannot be removed.
The patents to Roudanez, U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,563; Maszczyk, U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,917; White, U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,174 and Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,574 each relate to locking handles which are threaded on a bolt and can freely rotate when not in a locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,242 to Young illustrates a locking assembly comprising a bolt, a socket adapted to receive an end part of the bolt, a lining for the socket and detent means which is moveable to operative and inoperative positions.
Raleigh U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,740 relates to spare wheel locks for automobiles characterized generally as being screwed or otherwise rotated to locking position over a mounting member but which when in locked condition is free to be rotated without being released from the mounting member.
Bronson U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,461 is directed to a car top carrier structure with locking means wherein the structure includes a frame for the material which mounts transversely of the roof by a pair of clamps which are attachable with rain gutters on the sides of the automobile roof. A key operated lock on each clamping assembly prevents removal thereof in an unauthorized manner.
Corrado U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,787 is directed to a cover means for navagational instruments and radio equipment mounted on panels of aircraft including a cover provided with lock means that are arranged to coact with cooperating lock devices mounted on such aircraft instrument panel or other permanent structure of the aircraft so as to prevent removal of such cover from such panel and consequantly access to the instruments and equipment mounted thereon, thereby precluding their unauthorized removal or theft.
It will be observed that none of the foregoing patents disclose the lock-handle combination of this invention containing a three-way lock, a locking cam and a latch stud adapter associated in combination within a two position handle as will be more fully disclosed herein below.